the adventure of not 1 but 10 generations
by kingsj10
Summary: what happens when Artemis fowl is unconscious in the time tunnel with the conscious Holly short will he die or will he live. hope you enjoy and this is my first fanfic please be reasonable with review and please review sorry about the bad summary read to find out more rated T because i am paranoid disclaimer:none of this is mine...sob...sob. happened whey after TLG.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis ... Artemis are you awake.

Butler we need the adrenalin he may not last much longer even with magic, not saying I have much left anyway.

It felt cold somehow like a chill you get when maybe someone walks over your grave, but more like an itch that won't go away

I can hear sounds outside but I cannot open my eyes I seem shorter in a way like you look taller but not actually feel taller,

and the itch wasn't going away.

* * *

**before this**** happened**

come hurry up mud boy, holly shouted down the hall sprinting twice the speed of Artemis

"I highly doubt they can pick the lock in under 30 seconds, the time it takes me to go up the stairs and into the study."Artemis retorted

panting at the top of the stairs.

by the time he caught up with the elf she was all ready to return to the future back to there time,

it was then a delicate procedure to take off the carefully fitting suit and to stand by Holly

and then blackness, something was wrong, how cliche being shot when I said it was unlikely for them even to pick the lock and then nothingness.

Holly by that time was using every fiber of will in her body to keep Artemis in one piece.

It seemed strangely familiar, not that Artemis had ever been floating in pitch blackness unable to concentrate on any one particular thing.

Damn what am I going to tell butler, I can already see it now, being shot at in the head or being punched at and landing on the other side of Ireland.

it was getting harder and harder to think with Artemis on her belt, like trying to look both ways at once, Holly had to think of herself an elf and Artemis a mud boy and hoping that even with Holly doing all the work Artemis had enough brainpower to work on the image even if he is unconscious.

* * *

I must be dead because surely this can't be me alive, I wonder how holly will feel now that I am gone, yes holly my best friend and butler will he retire or continue to protect my family, I was like his brother or was he like mine. I may not have been the most honest person in my lifetime but now at least I try to do the right thing.

* * *

I got spat out first with the hope that Artemis will follow,a couple of seconds passed and out of thin air a very fit nut brown male elf fizzled into existence, with raven black hair.

Immediately we rushed over, he looked about the same age as me thought holly.

the adrenalin got injected, suddenly his whole body burst into life, colors burst everywhere enveloping the whole room in light.

the body lifted into the air, sparks flying and erupting from the body and then absorbed back into the body. Eventually the scene calmed down, the sparks less and less frequent and then they were hardly coming out at all.

lay him onto the bed and let him rest commanded the bodyguard.

* * *

soon enough the darkness dissipated and then not even the darkness was visible I fell on something hard, I heard butler,holly and no1. I started to feel tingly, it was on and off for what I counted about 5 minutes. Holly must be healing me so I am alive, then they hit me with what felt like a defibrillator and left it on I presume,because all of a sudden I felt like I was in a sauna and it was like being electrified. After about 10 minutes I must have passed out from the shock, because the next thing I knew I was lying bed. It was peaceful and only 5 hours has passed since our journey into the past. holly was sitting on the chair besides my bed, she looked so peaceful sleeping there, not having to worry about anything. I silently lifted the covers and crept silently out of bed, already things seems strange I could have sworn that the room was smaller and the bed.. the bed also was bigger. I put a light cover over Holly and went out of the room. The first place I went to was my study , knowing something was wrong, I caught sight of a reflection and shrugged it off as my imagination. The first thing I noticed that the key pad was higher up I keyed in the code and stepped in. I cut myself on the edge of the chair, I went to go and get a plaster the moment I looked one minute and the next it was gone. It was like magic (no pun intended) I had my suspicions but thought the soul wasn't compatible with with an elf's body, must be magic(pun not intended) I quickly gathered myself and headed to the nearest mirror I looked in and I saw nut brown elf with one big round blue and the same amber the other side. I also the same build as Holly but a more filled out around the biceps, I also was advanced in combat and knowledge on how to fly and a pretty good shot, Of course theoretical based on the skills that Holly has within her arsenal. A motion of sadness quickly flashed across my face when the thoughts of my family entered my train of thought. My soul has changed that much that the process is probably irreversible. "Arty," said a quiet Holly short I turned around to see Holly with a smile that radiated warmth, she looked as though she was going to fall asleep then and there, she was slipping under sleep I ran towards her barely managing to catch her as she fell I picked her up and took her back to bed which is slightly harder when your an elf I was surprised when I found her still quite light to carry. I fell asleep right next to her.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to a very shrill yelp, as she jumped out of bed ready to hit as hard as she possibly could, she noticed I was still half a sleep and waited until I was fully awake to hit when her communicator buzzed she took the call then after a short breakfast, not waiting for me to finish she dragged me outside and flew me and her to the shuttle port.

I was going to haven.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool air rushed past my face like I was in an air tunnel the ones used for cars, I felt a strange longing to be here, like this is where I should be. I still haven't tested out my theory whether or not I have the skills of Holly. The journey started and ended so quick, we went up and eventually we had to come down, we landed in McGradys farm. How was this going to happen? Holly,

I started asking, does anyone else know about well me turning into an elf? "None apart from Trouble and Foaly and regrettably the council his hasn't happened before and of course you can't live topside until we can change you back, in the meantime the council wants a word ."Well hopefully we won't have a mob of reporter on the way down. We went through the hologram projector without a hitch, it was a bit more crowded than usual. But everything went smoothly, of course the meeting documents had already been sent to the attendant. Holly was about to burst from the waiting line of hell, luckily being a woman she was very talkative. I kept her going until it was our turn. It eventually came our turn in the queue, unfortunately for the attendant Holly was still in a rage. The stubborn gnome whimpered before Holly,when he said that he couldn't go through because he hasn't got citizenship right even with the meeting documents from the council, he soon changed his mind as no one else was in the port apart from me, we went down to haven which was particularly comfortable now that I am the right size for the seat. When we landed in E1, the trip the hospital was a short one before the meeting with the council, Holly was moaning because she had to wait with me through all of the tests.

"Trouble," foaly started as he rushed into the the office, what have I told about calling me trouble. God I even sound like Root. He thought. "Well there's a problem with Artemis fowl," Dammit what has he done now?"

Well no... he's an elf!

**An explanation later**

"Riiight! And I'm a mud man". No I am serious. Said Foaly trying to sound serious. Foaly showed the commander the video feed of Artemis room in the memorial hospital,there is DNA confirmation that the elf in that bed is Artemis fowl. We have done several psychoanalytical tests, using every resource we could and he couldn't be more Artemis fowl.

A wide angled panic covered the face on the commanders features, he got out the fairy bible sifting through all of the contents, until he reached the conclusion that it says absolutely nothing on the subject, his features calmed and he turned and faced the centaur,stood out of his chair and left, (as you do.)

The hospital was pretty ordinary, of course the ordinary I was referring to was fairy technology ordinary. Mostly the tests involved blood tests to ascertain DNA and magic tests to make sure everything was shipshape. I was a 100% normal elf, my soul was little bruised but will heal at no time at all, and the conformation of my soul not being able to stretch to a human body. I also have a natural ability for magic. Not knowing of my previous ventures with magic. I did a fitness ability exam and as I pondered I had an above average, doing back flips, 10 mile runs and advanced combat if only butler could see me now. Holly did and had one of those looks that said, you had better kept those skills because you are going to need it and I mean by **practise**!.

Trouble kelp showed up wanting to confirm my identity." All right fowl, tell me something that only you know." Trouble asked in the most suspicious way possible. You got ass handed to you by Holly 2 years ago I whispered to Trouble in his ear. All right its him time to go to the council. "Arty" said Holly playfully punching my arm, yes I replied, so... so what's it like being an elf, I suppose like a human just a bit smaller and with magic.


End file.
